Of Grapefruits and Rachel McAdams
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: What do you think of when you think of me? Auggie/Annie pre-romance of sorts. One-shot.


"Auggie?"

"Yes?"

Here Annie hesitated. He'd just taken a sip from the wrong glass a few minutes ago, and it had startled her. Sometimes, it sounded strange even in her own head, she forgot he was blind. Like not taking his arm that very first mission outside the morgue. It wasn't even as if she didn't remember he couldn't see, but more that he was so independent that she forgot there were times she'd have to adjust herself accordingly. It happened quite a lot more than Annie'd expected actually. Littered throughout their friendship were these tiny moments when it would jar her, and by the expression on Auggie's face he knew this was one of those times.

"Nothing." She replied smoothly with her best smile. They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence as he stared at her (in her direction, she corrected herself) and Annie fidgeted with her napkin.

"You know, I'm sure nothing you could say would be as insulting as completely ignoring the fact that I know you want to say something you think would make me uncomfortable." He finally said, entirely flat. That made her blink in surprise. It seemed as if that was something he'd longed to say to a lot of people who'd hedged around him. She was suddenly overcome by the desire to be nothing like those people.

"You've never seen me," A soft snort accompanied the tugging of his lips at the obvious statement, "So when I talk... what do you think of?" At his contemplative frown and extended silence she hurried to continue. "I mean, when I'm in the field and I hear your voice in my ear or something I see you i-in my mind's eye, but—"

"—Yeah..." He interrupted her rambling defense by nodding to show he understood. After a few more seconds Auggie let out a frustrated breath. "No one's really asked me anything like that before." Put off by his disgruntled expression and not knowing if she should apologize, she opened and closed her mouth soundlessly for a while before deciding against it. Eventually he spoke, gesturing with one hand towards her. "It's like I focus on the details I know rather than the big picture I don't. When you're in the room, I can always smell your perfume more when you talk."

"Really?" Annie wondered intrigued.

"Yeah. It's like it comes to the forefront when I think of you." She could begin to feel a tinge of pink across her cheeks at his candid response, though honestly she didn't know why. Auggie wasn't finished though. "When we're walking it's the heels and your hair, the way it swishes against your clothes. That," He leaned forward and pulled a lock of the blonde, rubbing it gently with his fingertips and letting it fall back for emphasis, "Is how I know you have long hair." Now her cheeks were red, and he had no idea. "And if you're really close by I picture your body as I know it from our sparring and something like Rachel McAdams' head." Annie took a drink so it wouldn't appear too off if she didn't respond immediately to _that_ statement. His face twisted a little, almost sheepishly. "Sorry, I probably make no sense, huh?" She shook her head, realizing now that though he couldn't see it he could probably hear the strands brushing across her shoulders.

Swallowing, she asked, "And what about over the phone or something? If I'm not around what do you focus on?"

"Ah," Auggie mumbled as he leaned back in his chair, "Good question... I guess I just... remember." It was odd seeing a man who's usually so confident looking that unsure. And _she_ was the one who'd made him that way.

"What?" She prodded gently, her hand on the table inching next to his. It was when their fingers actually touched that he let it out.

"Sometimes when you're in the field I swear I can smell grapefruit." He admitted rather quickly. "And... There's a hair tie you left at my desk a while ago which I haven't given back to you because at times when you're in real danger my hand just sort of finds it... and it's... reassuring." Annie bit her lip lightly at his awkward confession of sorts. They stared at each other (kinda) before he spoke again. "You'll probably be wanting that back now you're realized what a creepy stalker I am, right?" She laughed a little which immediately put him at ease.

"Trust me, after all the failed dates I've been on courtesy of my sister, I'd much prefer a charming and handsome stalker." His usual smirk worked it's way to his face at her description. "Truthfully, I'm glad I can give you three senses to work with." An eyebrow went up.

"Well you know, I've heard there was a fourth." Annie found herself grinning right back at him.

"Let's put it this way, Auggie... I wouldn't exactly say no to a few tequila shots."

"_Hey waiter!_"


End file.
